Fallen Star
by The.Lion's.Only.Lamb
Summary: Edward left in NM, but Bella never met Jacob and was depressed, she tries to kill herself but instead unlocks powers she never knew she had, what is she, who is she, and how did she come to earth? Please Review! 1st Fanfic! Co-written by vikkitori22
1. Fallen

**A/N: Hey everyone!! This story was Co-Written with the fabulous **_**vikkitori22**_**. For both of us this is our first fan fiction. Its a different idea so give it a chance, please, and we don't mind criticism. So with out anymore disruption this is our story.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (thats not to say we wish)**

* * *

I stood there on the cliff that looks over First Beach, just waiting to hear his voice. To hear his musical voice say something. Anything. Longing to hear his mysterious voice that haunted my dreams, the cause of all my troubles. Anxious to hear the voice that promised to never come back. I loved and I hated this voice.

"Edward," I said aloud, the wind carrying it further and further away from me, but with that one word I could feel my heart rip apart more than it already was. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else out loud, it was as if the wind was knocked out of me, I could hardly breathe, so instead I thought, "Why, why did you leave me in the forest alone? Why did you say you loved me no more? Why did you rip out my heart and throw it away?

"How could you leave me in this tiny town of Forks to drown? Drown in the rain that never seems to end. You left me in the green infested forest to grow old and die thinking I would just forget you and your family, the best part of my life, and move on. Impossible. Didn't you realize that you were the one? The only one I have ever and will ever love? No one could possibly understand me the way you do, I wouldn't want it any other way."

I stood there waiting, waiting for the answer I knew I would never get, not after this. I was looking out at the turning waters of the sea, while the hurricane force winds beat down on my body, but I held my ground, waiting, surprised that it hadn't started raining yet. I looked to the shores with the waves torn, wind-blown trees on the damp sand. Then finally, I looked up towards the gloomy sky with clouds so menacing, so dark, as if they were telling me the world was over.

"Why me," I screamed to the sky when I caught my breath, only to loose it again, my world has already ended. It ended exactly one month ago in the forest. With those small statements came one big question.

What do I have to live for?

I dug deep down inside myself to find a possible answer, but after a few moments, I found none. That's when it came to me, the only possible answer...nothing. Nothing in this world is worth living for without him, my love, my life. He was gone, he doesn't love me anymore, and he  
is never coming back.

So with that thought, I stole one last glimpse at the world around me, took one last breath and whispered, "Goodbye Edward, I will love you forever and for always."

With that I took a step, a step that sent me over the edge, literally. I had taken my last step that would forever end my life...and begin my death. Or so I thought.

* * *

**-cue creepy music- DUN DUN DUN (whats going to happen??)**

**Okay? How did you like it? I know it is kind of similar to New Moon but I guaranty you that it will not be!! So if you like the writing or want to suggest something to make it better or you just want to know what happens... You have to review like seriously... we wont post the next chapter 'till we have at least 5 reviews... In the meantime go and check **_**vikkitori22**_**'s profile**

**Love y'all**

**Kyle Beth**


	2. SPLASH

**A/N: Hello! thanks to all the people who put me on their alert/fav Author/Fav story list and left me a review. YOU ROCK!!**

**thanks also to _vikkitori22_ for co-writing this story with me!**

**Chapter 2. SPLASH B-POV**

As I took the step to plunge to my death, many things happened simultaneously

As I took the step to plunge to my death, many things happened simultaneously. First, I could hear a voice, not just a voice, Edward's voice, but nothing like I remember it. It sounded strained and worried. This voice whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bella. I always have, and I always will."

My heart spluttered, though I was not sure if it was because of his talking, or my falling. I also noticed the speed of my fall was seemingly slow. Then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, a film of my life flashed before my eyes. The moments gone as fast as they came, but I understood everything.

First I saw my moms face when we said our goodbyes at the airport. Charlie's expression when I thanked him for the car. Then I saw the five Cullen's sitting at the table during lunch, as well as my first encounter with Edward in biology. I saw the silver Volvo pulling up to save me in Port Angeles. Edward in the sun. James with the video camera in the ballet studio. Edward in his tux at the prom. Seven vampires watching my every move at my birthday party. Then I finally saw Edward pulling away from me in the forest, where the beginning of the end of my life started. When it was over everything went dim.

I figured that I was close to hitting the ocean, so I opened my eyes, which turned out to be a mistake of its own. I saw the sea as black as the sky, looking so deep, like you'd never know when it would end. The wind and water so strong showing me the mistake I've made by taking that one step.

Just seconds before I was to hit the surface of the water, I pulled myself into a ball, closed my eyes, and wished the sea was calmer. All of a sudden it was deafeningly quiet then.

SPLASH

My body collided with the water and I felt myself sinking into its depths. I uncurled myself and put my hand above my head and started kicking to what I thought was the top. Finally after what felt like hours, I could feel my hands reach to where the water met the air. I quickly lifted my head to take a breath and opened my eyes. When I did, I was astonished to see the water was extremely calm.

"I could've sworn the water was wilder than this," I said to myself, "Maybe it was all my imagination." I looked up to the sky wondering if what happened was true and to my utter amazement, the clouds were now as dark, if not darker than before. I continued thinking about this as the rain started pouring down on my face.

Confusion washed over me as I looked for a place to swim. I felt a sharp object pierce my lower leg. I turned around only fast enough to notice that I was going to get pushed into the rock wall by the current that was much too strong for me to swim against. As I was about to hit the jagged rocks, I found myself wishing that I could be back on the top of that cliff. I was suddenly engulfed in a strange, dark blue, gaseous smoke, and I had no idea what was going on.

I cringed waiting for the inevitable impact that was soon to come, but it never did. Instead the feeling of weightlessness took over. I looked around only to find myself, once again, on top of the cliff looking out to the depressing waves of the ocean. For the second time today, I felt like I was dreaming, but only parts of today could determine whether it was real or just my imagination.

One part was the rain, "It had not started raining till after I jumped," I reasoned with myself. Another fact was the sharp searing pain on my lower leg from the impact upon the rocks down below. Looking down at my leg was the last piece of evidence I needed to prove that today and everything I felt and witnessed was real. My leg was covered in a sticky red liquid. Until then, I hadn't noticed the smell of rust and salt, the reason I was about to faint.

I quickly started breathing through my mouth to make sure I wouldn't fall off the cliff again. Deciding it was too dangerous to stay here anymore, I walked down slowly to my truck.

Before I knew it, I was in my truck with the key in the ignition and the heat blowing in my face. Forgetting that I was soaking wet, I drove out of the deserted parking lot next to the familiar corner store and down the road back to my house. Here was where the major thinking occurred. Questions were running in and out of my head at a hundred miles per hour.

Questions like, what just happened? How did the water get so calm? How did I get back to the top of the cliff? Should I tell anyone? Would they think I am insane? Well, I probably am. What about Charlie? Charlie! How will I explain why I am so wet, with a gash on my leg? How am I going to tell him?

Without realizing it, I was already in the driveway of my house, the police cruiser parked in front of me. Where did the time go? But the remaining question lingered in my mind. How am I going to tell Charlie?

I wished there was a simple solution to this. When all of a sudden, I was surrounded by that all to familiar dark blue smoke again. Too scared to keep my eyes open, I closed them tight.

When I felt the ground beneath my feet and heard the game on TV come to an end, I decided to open my eyes, only to find Charlie's penetrating stare on my face, his mouth opened and his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Ch-dad um..." was all I could say before he cut me off.

"OH MY GOD." was all I heard from him before he fainted into his Lazy-boy recliner.

**So did you like it!! please review. While you do this i need your advice. Should we do the next chapter or part of it in Charlies POV? just leave your reply in the reviews and thanks again!**

**Love y'all**

**Kyle Beth**


	3. blanket

**A/N: I am sooooooo sory i havn't udated in forever PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END!!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT**

Charlie's POV

I drove down the familiar road to the house. I was extremely tired and just wanted to catch the tail end of the game. It had been a really slow day at the station today; actually it had been really slow all week. The boys and I played nineteen rounds of poker. And I won five of them.

Most of the talk around the station early was about the baseball game on tonight, Diamondback's vs. Yankee's. I was so exited one reason was because I bet fifty bucks that the Yankees would win and I am pretty sure they will. Another is because the two teams that are playing are our favorites. Ours, meaning Be lla's and mine.

Its kind of ironic that those two teams are rivals because the Yankees are my favorite team and the Diamondbacks are Bella's. Not that she really watches the game its just she is from Arizona. But now she barely sees anything.

Oh Bella! I don't think she well ever get over that Cullen kid. I hate seeing her like this, her zombie state, as I like to call it. Walking around as if she were dead. Her eyes so drained of life, it feels as if I could drown in their depths every time I look into them, to get stuck and never get out. I wonder if that's how she feels. Stuck in a loop that never ends, a möbius loop, and the only twist driving her insane. I have told her so many times that she should get out of here and live with Renee but she refuses. I think she is holding onto the only twist, _Edward._

 I pulled up into the driveway and stepped outside the cruiser and was met with a gust of cold air that stimulated my senses. I looked to sky and wasn't surprised at the clouds but how ominous and immense they were. "Bella better be here before the storm hits," I said to myself as I hurried to open the door to the warm interior of the house. I hung my vest and unloaded my gun before I took off my boots and walked to the living room.

Sitting in my favorite chair in the whole house I took the remote off the table and turned on channel 23. I stood up to get a beer from the fridge seeing as it was a commercial break and when I opened the door rain started pouring down hard. I grabbed a drink and sat down on the chair. After two more local advertisements the game came on the screen. The score was 15 to 11 in the ninth inning. The Yankees are in the lead. Ha! Looks like Ernie owes me fifty bucks. Sucker.

The familiar drown of my daughters truck could be heard through the drops of the rain and the volume of the television. After five minutes I began to worry not because Bella had not come in the house yet, but because of the feeling in the pit of my stomach that something has happened, or will happen.

Just before I stood up to go check on here outside a strange dark blue smoke surrounded something in the middle of the room. Somewhere deep inside of me felt a strange familiarity towards the smoke. But how? I asked my self. The smoke cleared the room and in the center was Bella. Oh no! Everything clicked. But it couldn't be, my sane self argued. Oh My. Could this really be happening again?

"Char—dad um…" was all she was able to say before I interrupted her saying,

"OH MY GOD!!" as my head fell back in the chair and a warm blackness engulfed me.

I was swimming in a sea of darkness when I saw what had happened eighteen years ago.

It was after our marriage, Renee's and mine. We both wanted a child but Renee couldn't carry. After she discovered this through painful miscarriages, she became depressed. I decided to attempt to cheer her up so we went out to the forest for a walk. We walked till we reached the end of the path and set out through the uncharted forest and with my sense of direction, got lost.

After an hour of wondering decided to turn back, but directly in front of us was a bright light, it seemed that the rays shining through it were heavens call to move forward.

"Lets go check it out." Renee said while pulling me along. We came to the opening and went through the trees only to be met by a beautiful meadow, like the ones you only see painted by the most talented artist or heard in the most magical fairytales. Strangely in this heaven on earth, as I call it, was a small object that a rich dark blue smoke seemed to be radiating from.

When the smoke cleared we both saw what was there, "How precious!" Renee cried. In the middle of the meadow, a child was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. As we got closer we saw that there was an inscription in delicate lacy pink writing:

_Isadora Macaria Neonato_,

That must be her name. A beautiful strange name for a beautifully strange baby. After we found our way home with our little gift in our arms I went down to the station and found no records of there ever being an Isadora Macaria Neonato. We decided, since she was left alone in the forest, that we would adopt her and raise her as our own but under a new name. As far as anyone knows she is our daughter Isabella, child of the gods, is what it means. Isabella Marie Swan is truly a child from the gods.

"Dad, Dad. Wake Up!" I heard Bella yell franticly, I didn't respond, I was too wrapped up in my own flash back to even move.

"Dad? If you can here me… Sorry!" Sorry? For what. Then I felt a bucket of ice-cold water all over me. When did she get that?

"What the…" I yelled fully conscious.

"I am so sorry dad, I just you—um—sorry?" I heard Bella stutter seemingly nervous, I wonder why? Oh could it be because--.

"Bella, Pleas tell me I imagined it and that I need to check my self into a hospital, but did you, by any chance appear out of thin air in a dark blue smoke?" I asked, thinking back at how crazy that just sounded.

"Um well, er, I don't know, maybe? I don't even know how it happened, it just did."

"Not again," I sighed under my breath not able to stop my self before it left my mouth. Before she could speak I had to change the subject fast. "Isabella Marie Swan why are you soaking wet with a gash on your leg?" I asked. Hopefully fast2 0enough.

"Darn it…" I heard her mumble under her breath, "Um its kind of a long story—"

"Well," I interrupted.

"I kinda sorta jumpedoffaclifftokillmyselfbutdon'tworryitdidn'twork." She said it in all one breath so fast that I really couldn't understand the first time. I had to repeat in my head about three times before I realized what she just revealed.

"ISABELLA, jumping of a cliff, suicide, what were you thinking? NO. I'll tell you what you were thinking… NOTHING! Maybe the only thing in your head was Edward. Just because he left gives you no right to through your life away." I new I hit a nerve because as soon as I said Edward's name she flinched in remembrance.

"Ye- Wait Huh? What do you mean 'not again'?" she said also trying to change the subject. I knew that with Bella's headstrong personality I would loose in the battle of secrets. I just need to come out and say it.

"Well before I say anything… you're adopted."

"WHAT!?" she screamed, "are you kidding me, what kind of sick joke is this? Adopted?"

I regretted revealing the truth but I couldn't stop now, "Well not really, more like found."

"You do know what you said just makes absolutely no sense." She stated. I explained to her that we found her in our heaven on earth. I watched her face as different emotions were flying across, one after the other, from confusion, to awe, to sadness and then curiosity.

"Where did you find me?" she asked quietly.

"A meadow in the forest." I told her. She nodded numbly and looked down, her face showed an emotion of depression. The kind that made her so hollow, one that almost always showed when we talk about friends or the Cullen's.

"Come with me." I said while taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs towards the attic.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice with a hint of wonder but clouded with depression.

"I have something to show you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella's POV

No it can't be. The meadow? Our meadow? His meadow? No! That cannot be where I was born, or at least found! When _HE_ showed me the meadow it felt so welcomed so, I don't know, right like I was meant to be there. Once we were in the attic, Charlie dropped my hand and went to the back corner of the attic, the deserted part where all of my child hood stuff was stored. When Charlie came back he brought with him a old wooden box. The kind that you would think treasure would be stored in.

"What is it?" I asked only to get a smile on Charlie's face an a reply like "open it."

I blew of the thick sheet off dust that covered the top. I opened the top of the chest and that's when I saw it: a beautiful dark blue cloth that had the name Isadora Macaria Neonato on it in delicate pink cursive. Tears started to well up in my eyes. This was just too much. From jumping off the cliff, to being saved by a dark blue smoke, then finding out that I am found in a meadow, possibly _our_ meadow… I don't know how much more I could possibly take.

Before I broke down right there in front of Charlie I have him a big hug and said "Thank you!" after that was over I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed the blanked out of the box not wanting to let go of it as I hurriedly ran to the door, not wanting to trip. I yelled out "Who is it?" w hen I was about ten feet from the door.

In a voice I would recognize anywhere I heard "It's…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N- i am sooooo sory i hanen't updated in like forever but i already have the next two chapters written so i hope it doesn't take that long**

**Review and get a sneek peek of the next chapter!!**

**love ya'll**

**kyle beth**


	4. We Meet Again

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that i have not updated it in forever! I have been really busy so here is the next chapter, it is my longest chapter so far!**

I was up in Biloxi, looking for something, anything about my past. It was surprisingly easy. I found myself at the records department, looking at old bulletins, newspapers, and any other things I could find. My parents weren't in the main circle of events, but there was still their wedding announcement with a picture. They made such a cute couple...so in love! She was smiling up at him, her eyes glazing over slightly with tears of joy. He was showing nothing but love for her. After a few minutes of seeing my parents for the first time, I moved onto the sadder announcements, both of my sisters and my death. I looked at my death certificate and noticed the date, the same as my admission to the asylum, were my parents, the same two people so in love in that old picture, that ashamed of me? With this newly acquired information, I needed to find somewhere quiet to think.

I slowly walked down the street looking for a nice place to think. I looked up to find myself in front of a huge cathedral; it's large stained-glass windows and many flying buttresses making me feel small, a seemingly difficult task. I recognized the cathedral as the one my parents were married at in the early nineteenth century. Pushing it carefully, the door swung open slowly; creaking so low I was sure only vampires could hear it. I walked in quietly and sat in the back, the very last pew. I looked to the beautiful alter where the Virgin Mary stood, smiling slightly to all her children who came to pray. I saw the colors of the stained glass mosaic tiles, similar to the windows in front but unique in it's own way. I saw a beautiful, old grand piano with intricate designs wrapping up the legs and up the frame of the piano, it immediately made me think of Edward. Why he left the best thing that ever happened to him, I have no clue, but I know he must have had a reason. I went back to my mission, thinking about my family, my sisters, and my parents. I was internally debating with myself on what to do next, stay here and think more, or go visit the asylum again and find more "hidden" papers. I was leaning toward the visiting the asylum idea when the familiar feeling of an oncoming vision came to me.

_A woman, no a teenager, no older than eighteen, was standing on a cliff, about to jump off._ "Why am I getting a vision of some random person committing suicide?" _Then the teenager whispered "Goodbye Edward, I will love you forever and for always," before she jumped to the end of her life._

Everything went dark and cloudy, just like it does at the end of a normal vision, but this is not a normal vision. I tried, with all my might, using all the energy I could muster up, to look for some sign of survival, but I got nothing.

"JESUS CHRIST, BELLA!" I jumped up and yelled causing people to pause in the middle of their prayers and turn to look at me. I sat back down and put my head in my hands to think better. Bella, committing suicide, that's just not like her. The Bella I know, knew, would think about Charlie and Renee, and all of her friends. I have to do something. I grabbed my bag and rushed quickly, watching my speed, and sprinted down the street until I made it to the shadows, then I ran full speed to the nearest airport. I don't care if people think I am crazy, this is about Bella. I got on the earliest flight out of Biloxi to Seattle and made it there in a few hours. Once there, I ran to Forks, through the forests to Bella's backyard. Waiting for my final decision, I looked to the future for any signs of her; I found none. Her future is gone. Holding on to one last hope, I checked to see if she was in Charlie's future, but I found that his future was gone too. With realization hitting me full force, I broke down sobbing.

I need to get inside of the house to start making arrangements. Charlie and Bella will have the best funerals ever. I got up and walked around the backyard to get to the front door. Something, I don't know what exactly, told me to knock. Deep inside of me gave me the instinct to knock. Why? I don't know, but I always follow my instinct.

I banged on the door twice, not expecting any kind of reply. My hand was on the doorknob, ready to twist it so that I could make my way into the house when I heard a voice answer, "Who is it?"

The voice was all too familiar. It sounds just like Bella, but it couldn't be her. How is she alive? I saw her jump! Why can't I see her future? I took a quick sniff of the air. I didn't smell any werewolves.

"It's Alice" I replied with a hint of frustration at myself, are my visions messed up? Oh No! Am I loosing my visions?

I heard the walking, behind the door, suddenly stop at the top of the staircase. I heard a heartbeat quicken and the blood pumping through the veins in a melodic rhythm, tempting all who listen to it's music. All of a sudden, faster then I, a vampire, could blink, the door sprung open and a sobbing teenage girl threw herself at me.

"Alice, is it really you?" she asked in such a low whisper, that even with my stronger sense of hearing, it was hard to pick up.

"Yes! Oh my goodness! I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed loud enough so only she could hear me.

-Bella's POV-

"It's Alice" WHAT?! I froze in my tracks as my heartbeat soared. Then as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, probably faster then Ed-he ever ran, I sprinted to the door and pulled it open.

I flung myself at an unsuspecting Alice. I am pretty sure that if she wasn't a vampire she would be suffocating from the tight grip I had around her neck. I was bawling uncontrollably, all of this was just too much for a teenage girl to find out in a day! From discovering that I can "teleport" anywhere at any time to finding that I am adopted, to ascertain that I have super speed and strength, I glanced at the door that I, accidentally, ripped from it's hinges in my haste to get the door open, and now, Alice is back.

"Alice, is it really you?" I asked so low that I wasn't sure if she could hear me.

"Yes," she said just as low, "Oh My Goodness, I thought you were dead!" Dead? So the ONLY reason she came back was because she thought I was dead?! I am mad, no, beyond mad, I am furious!

I quickly unlatched myself and wiggled out of the embrace we were in. Staring her in the eyes, I saw the reflection of a girl whose eyes were full of shock, confusion, but the dominant emotion was hurt. Who was this girl? It was me. Is this what I have become? A lifeless monster that sees through to the worst part of people, the part that lives on the sadness and fear they cause in other people.

"What!" I yelled, my eyes were starting to sting but I paid no attention to it, my mind full of anger and malice, "the only reason you came back was because you thought I was dead? Do you hate me that much? You have no idea what pain your family caused me, especially you, even if you did hate me, you could have at least said goodbye. I could tell I hurt her, somewhere in the middle of my speech she looked down, but it is nothing like what I have gone through in this past month. If she could cry, tears would be streaming down her face. She moved her face to look up into my eyes, and she gasped.

"B-bella, your eyes!" she exclaimed, her eyes locked with mine.

"What about them?" well, now that she mentioned it, they were stinging really bad.

"They are white!"

"What do you mean, 'They are white'?"

"Hold on…" she said as she stuck a hand into her purse. She took out a mirror, gave it to me, and then looked into the street. I looked into the mirror and, sure enough, my irises turned from chocolate brown to a pure white and my pupils, gone, the kind of white you would imagine for the color of angel wings. "Bella, what are you doing?!" Alice yelled, causing me to look to the direction she seemed mesmerized with. I looked up and jumped back in surprise. All of the cars in the street were levitating. I concentrated and used all the strength I had to return the cars safely to where they belonged, the ground.

When they were down, I looked back into the mirror, and found that my eyes had returned to their normal color. When I was done studying my once so familiar, but now so different, eyes, I looked at Alice who seemed to be frozen in place with her mouth wide open. "Wh-what? How?" Alice stuttered.

"Um…I guess we need to talk?" I said but it came out more like a question, I would, in no way, force her to stay with me, no matter how much I wanted her to.

"Yes, we do," she said firmly as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me into the living room. She sat next to me and waited patiently for me to speak, just as I was about to, I heard Charlie walk down the stairs.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?" He yelled, loudly. Then looking to Alice he said, "Alice, Alice Cullen, what are you doing here? Is anyone else here with you?" completely forgetting about the broken door.

"No Charlie," she answered, "I am here alone, I just wanted to check on Bella. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are up at Cambridge, Emmett and Rosalie are in Africa, and last time I checked, Edward was at boarding school in South America." When she mentioned _his_ name I flinched slightly, unnoticeably to Charlie, but Alice noticed and sent me a 'we-need-to-talk' look.

"Oh, that's nice of you Alice, you're welcomed to stay as long as you'd like. Bells, I just got a call from the station, one of the cops on duty got sick and now I have to fill in for him. I won't be back till tomorrow morning okay?"

"Tha--that's find dad." I said stumbling over my words shocked by the mere presence of someone I thought I would never see again.

I heard my dad's car pull out of the driveway as the rain stopped for now, but now it was quiet. A dead silence filled the room. As I looked to Alice, I looked to the clock, 11:00 pm. I took one last look at her before crashing; my head fell to her shoulder as I started weeping hysterically. I felt her stone cold arms wrapping around me in a reassuring embrace but it was all too much. It was too much for one day, too much for one lifetime. I don't know how long I let my tears shed or how long I was physically conscience for but eventually a heavy dark sleep swallowed me whole.

**A/N: REVIEW i will try to get my next chapter up but Vikkitori22 and i have been really busy with homework and such so review review review!!!**


	5. reconnected

**Hey guys i am soooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update...so without further adieu...here is the next chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: breaking news, i am sorry to report that i am, in fact, not stephenie meyer, i know it's sad, but we will get through together!!!**

I woke up the next morning not clear on whether what happened yesterday was real or simply my mind's eye, not that I minded, I just wanted the feeling, any feeling really. I have been locked up in my emotionless chrysalis for too long. I noticed that I was lying on my living room couch; I tried to get up but practically fell over. I was wrapped tight in a blanket, my blanket, or at least it was in my dream.

Finally getting out of my cocoon I saw that I was still in the clothes from yesterday. Slowly, I creped up the stairs. Looking back, I remembered the door, but luckily it was back on its hinges…a definite sign of my overactive imagination. I never stood on that cliff; I never saw Alice; I never got powers I could of only imagined. Realizing this tragic turn of events I continued up the stairs slower then before.

Before turning the shower on, I looked at myself in the mirror, and, god, looked terrible! My hair was sticking out in every single direction conceivable, under my eyes were big dark bags and on my forehead was worry lines that only with rest and relaxation could I get rid of them. The eyes of the girl, small and helpless, almost reaching out for someone to come in and sweep her of her feet, looks so out of place, so depressed, so torn, so chaotic, so mangled up inside, looking so far out of this world, that no person could ever fix…never to have her feet back on the floor…never ever.

Turning away from the reflection of the stranger I turned the warm water on to the highest setting and let it run, flowing endlessly. What I would give to be like that water, always flowing, going around obstacles that bring nothing but pain to other things. I got pulled out of my muddled thoughts when I saw the steam coming being the shower curtain. I striped my clothes off and threw them into the polka-dotted hamper. As I stepped into the shower, the hot water against my skin didn't burn but felt good; it brought me back to reality, whatever the true veracity my life may be. I shivered from delight under the blasting heat of the therapeutic water as it touched my bare skin. I took a long time exaggerating my normal bathing patterns until the water ran cold. Still in the warmth of the steam, I opened the curtain and was met will a burst of cold air, flowing along my body. I felt opened, very vulnerable, like a mere child left in a big city to fend for herself.

Quickly I wrapped myself in the towel I found on the rack next to the toilet, and went to my room to change into comfortable clothing. I walked to the closet to look for my sweats, but when I walked in, I found my clothes laid out neatly on my bed.

"That's odd," I said aloud. With out question I changed into the clothes provided. Feeling, once again, the bizarre sense of my strange reality coming back to life, I continued on with my semi-normal routine.

Walking down the stairs, I heard the water, once again, running free and the dishes clinking in the sink. "But Charlie wouldn't do dishes this early in the morning, yet alone, ever" I thought to myself.

My natural instinct told me to be quiet and not to make a sound, so I walked down the staircase, my foot as close to the edge as possible without walking on the wall. Surprisingly, I made it with out tripping or stubbing my foot on anything, or on the air. As I pressed my ear to the door, I could hear the water faucet come to a stop and some very light weight skip, or dance, to the opposite side of the room.

The voice in my head, my protector, or as some people might call their conscience, said to open the door and see who it was, so I lightly pushed it open, I was surprised once again, that it didn't squeak.

I peaked through the crack and saw my "reverie" become reality. The back of a vampire pixie was faced towards me.

"ALICE!!!" I gasped. And right as I said it, she jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Oh, Bella! You scared me! I didn't see you coming…" she must have clearly seen the confusion on my face because she walked over to me, put an arm around my shoulder and said, "We need to talk".

"Alice?" I asked, "You couldn't see me coming? You can still see the future right?"

"Well, that's what I have to ask you." She said as she led me to the couch.

"Okay, so…"

**So how did you like it? Hit or Miss? Tell me in your review *hint hint***

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

**ha ha ha think i said it enough? ha ha ha jk**

**Love ya'll**

**Kyle Beth**


	6. Confessions

**Hey everyone...thanks for reading and here is the next chapter:**

As she led me to the couch, I thought of many ways to get out of telling her anything, everything. Most of them resulted in giving away my secret whether it was by force or willingly. But one thing was for sure; I was not going to start the conversation of revelations. So, out of protest, stubbornness, and a hint of confusion. I sat there with my mouth pressed closed until she spoke first.

"Bella, I know this is hard on you, but I need you to tell me everything please for your sake, and for mine, I need to understand." She explained calmly and quietly, although I could hear a little bit of frustration leaking out in her tone. I felt like the police were interrogating me. All that was needed was handcuffs and a bright spotlight focused on the accused, me.

"Alice, in the first place, you'd probably think I was crazy. Secondly, if you really want to know, do you have to ask? I mean, you can see the future, meaning you already found out, right? Why do I have to say it?" I inquired

"Honestly?" she asked and I nodded, "I have no other way to explain this, but I can't see your future, something happened creating some kind of loop. My visions are not working. I have to know what caused it. And it has happened with in the past twenty-four hours so please, please, explain." She reasoned.

With this strange confession lingering in the air, an awkward silence came, one that could be broken only by my story of this strange day, so with a deep breath I started.

I told her about me jumping of the cliff, then about how I found out that I have a few powers. Some that she has already seen and I think possibly some more.

"What do you mean, more powers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I jumped off the cliff, I think, maybe, I made the water calmer, and when I was going to hit the rock wall and die, I think it was my fault the blue smoke surrounded me and saved my life."

"But you didn't have these gifts when I met you, I could read your future then."

"I don't know what happened, I don't think I ever will."

"What's the deal with the blanket? I don't remember getting it for you." She asked changing the subject.

"Well that's another discovery I made, see before you came Charlie told me about how I was adopted. Well not really, more like found."

"What do you mean found? I am so confused." The look on her face was so priceless. It was so amusing that I just wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever, maybe take a few snapshots of it, but now was not the time for laughs, or cheer. Clearly Alice has never been this dumbfounded, not during the time that she remembered everything. I told her then, about how Renee couldn't carry children, and because she was so depressed that Charlie took her on a walk, and that's where they stumbled across a meadow. How Charlie called it his 'heaven on earth'.

"Oh My God, could It be your meadow, the one where Edwa—"

"No Alice!" I interrupted immediately, "Its probably just a coincidence." I continued on telling about how I was found, wrapped in a rich dark blue blanket. I held up my hand because I could sense that Alice was going to interrupt me to point out that that was _somebody's_ favorite color on me. And continued with the name on it, what we could only assume was my birth name Isadora Macaria Neonato, and concluding the story with how they took me as their own and changed my name to Isabella Marie, so that questions were not raised.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that when we left, we left such a big mess." She apologized.

"Yeah! Why did you leave, you didn't even say goodbye, not any of you, only Edward, do you know how much that hurt me?" with Edwards name said aloud I wrapped my arm around my shoulders, shielding my heart and I bent forward and cried, sobbed into my lap.

"Bella what's wrong, what did he say when he left you?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You of all people should know."

"No, honey, I don't, he left after telling you and I never saw it because I was paying attention somewhere else. He told me to be checking for the Volturi, and Victoria. It's hard to place visions on hold at a time." Seeing that here explanation meant nothing to me, she tried a different route. "I told him he was stupid to leave you here, don't you realize Bella, that Edward left to protect you, what ever he said to make himself leave was a lie."

"No, he wasn't lying. I could see it in his eyes. He looked at me like he wanted nothing to do with me, ever. Like I was just a toy to him, and you know what, that is what he said. When he told me that he didn't — no, that he never loved me. He wasn't lying!"

"He told you WHAT?!" Alice yelled "Oh that…" she started yelling a string of profanities fifty feet long and never the same thing in the same language, she probably went off into at least nine different languages before she stopped pacing and turned to me. "Lets go." She said swinging me by the arm and over her back.

"Alice, where are we going?" I yelled as she started sprinting out of my house, leaving nothing but a note to Charlie telling him I went with Alice. "Alice, where are we going?" I repeated, trying to stay firm, but nervousness seeping into it. _Please, God, please don't let her take me where I am thinking. _I thought.

"We are going to find the rest of my family, _our_ family." She said simply. _I'm doomed._

**i have one thing to ask for you to do:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW**

**i think you get the idea lol.**


	7. Darkness

_**A/N: hey everybody :) having a good summer? well there is a big announcement that needs to be made! this isnt kyle, this is vikkitori22 her co-author... kyle is at a fabulous camp for the artsy inclined and asked me to "solo" update the chapter so it is short, and i am dearly sorry for that :(... what we would really appreciate is if you send your reviews... wouldnt it be nice if she came back to a full mail box? **_

**_With out further adue please enjoy what my mind could come up with :)_**

**_DISCLAMER: we dont own twilight, the charachters... but the idea yes the idea of this story is ours ;)_**

_

* * *

__Previously_

"_We are going to find the rest of my family, our family." She said simply. __**I'm doomed.**_

**Bella's POV (if you havent read the authors note... i suggest you do now ;)**

"Seriously Alice, I don't think that this is going to be a good idea. I don't think I'm ready." I said pathetically. One look in her stormy golden eyes told me that no excuse could get me out of this. Nothing could save me from the interrogation that I am about to receive.

"Seriously Bella," she said mocking my tone, "I'm not taking no for an answer that's final. Now go and up stairs and pack what you need for the next couple days." This demand was followed with the look. And not just any look, THE look. I decided that for my own safety that I should listen to her.

I walked agonizingly slow up the stairs dreading the future to come, absolutely hating what was in store for me. It seemed like my pace was not good enough for the little pixie because I suddenly felt my feet not touching the floor anymore along with the air brushing through my hair following my body hitting the bed in a crash. Looking up, I could only make out what were materials flying all over the place like a whorl wind. A vampire made tornado that could not be stopped.

"ALICE," I yell. No answer. Not even a remotely slower speed of the flying garments. "ALICE SO HELP ME GOD JUST STOP!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!" all the colors started to float down. Apparently she can be stopped.

"Anything?" she questions.

"Yes, anything. There is obviously no escaping your wrath oh mighty Alice." I reply sarcastically.

"Oh shut up drama queen. You're ridiculous. I only want you to cope with me and listen to what I say."

"Fine what."

"First, your clothes are no good, after we sort this issue out we are going to go shopping." Before I could even retort to that comment her hand was out with the index finger up. The universal signal for your going to listen to me so shut up I'm finished. Great now she has an attitude.

"Secondly, your coming with me, no if's, and's, or but's about it. There two rules. Easy as pi." When her hand was on her hip I decided to speak.

"Wh—" she cut me of with a "AH"

"Bu—" she cut me off with another "AH"

"When—"

"Bella, Bella, Bella what part do you not understand I don't want to hear you. Now shush. We have to go."

"Fine," I replied giving up, "let me get my stuff."

"Oh your funny, you should be a stand up comedian. We are leaving now…"

Before I could give an if, and or but she grabbed my arm and pulled me on her back and we were off… to where? I have no clue.

After what seemed like hours we finally came to a stop at a mall in what I thought was east Washington.

"ALICE!" I wined, "I don't want to go to the mall."

"Oh PUH LEASE, everybody loves the mall. Besides you have no clothes, think of this as a gift. An apology gift from when I left." She said.

I gave up keeping track of the time. I didn't even keep track of the stores we went to and bought from. Alice didn't even know the time till a ticked off store manager came up to her telling her to leave that it was after nine o'clock pm.

After the what seemed like 50th swipe of the little square card we headed out side. I didn't realize what was happening because just as we exited the sliding glass doors alice dropped all the shopping bags and carried me to the nearby woods.

When my heart stated racing, I thought it was because of the rush of adrenaline that i just experienced. When my hands started shaking, I thought it was just my nerves from going so fast. When my head started spinning, I thought it was because I was thinking why we left the shopping bags and were running through the woods. When I couldn't see where we were going, I thought it was because it was to dark for the human eye to see. What clued me in to the problem was when I lost consciousness and couldn't grasp even a faint sense of reality. Then, the true darkness consumed me into a dark sleep...and I was out.

* * *

**_like it ? hate it ? well tell us i would really appriciate it if you guys were happy :) how 'bout you make me happy!_**

**_kyle beth  
_****_vikkitori22_**


End file.
